Behind Closed Doors
by journey maker
Summary: What really is happening to Serenity behind the closed door? Please read and review. rated for violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_What was really happening to her Behind the Closed Doors?_

It was love at first sight for Serenity when she saw him standing there talking to her brother. She knew that Joey wouldn't ever let her date someone like him but a girl could dream couldn't she?

It started out so innocently, a word here a word there and then one day when she was alone at home he came over to supposedly to talk to Joey when he knew that he wasn't at home. He knocked on the door and when she opened it he knew right then and there that he had to have her and no one would stop him.

She invited him in not knowing what was on his mind and even if she did know I don't think that I would of matter anyway, because she was so was already in love with the thought of being with him.

They sat down and she asked "Do you want anything to drink?"

He almost said "No, but I'd love to take you right now and ravish your sweet innocent body" but all he said was no thank you I'm fine.

They did all the small talk and then he made his move and he said "I'd love to see you again sometime, could you meet me at the park tomorrow after you get out of school?"

Serenity nearly jumped up and down she was so excited and then she stopped and told him "Yes, I can meet you there."

He got up and he said "Please tell Joey that I'll talk to him at school and thanks for being so nice to me."

She walked him to the door and after he left and she closed the door she started jumping around and thinking "He really likes me."

That evening when Joey came home and they were eating dinner Serenity told him "Bakura was here to talk to you but when I told him that you weren't here he asked me to tell you that he'd talk to you tomorrow at school."

Joey never suspected that his kid sister who just turned thirteen was having impure thoughts of doing things to and with Bakura, and he said "Thanks for telling me, and please stay away from him he can't be trusted and besides he scares the hell out of me."

Serenity laughed and then she said "Joey, I just started liking boys and it kind of scares me, why would I want to have anything to do with someone Bakura's age?"

Joey scratched the back of his head and then he said "I guess you're right, but still stay away from him please."

They finished dinner and while she was cleaning the kitchen she was thinking what Bakura could possibly want to talk to her about, she wasn't pretty and her body still hadn't developed like other girls she knew so why?

She put those thoughts out of her head and finished the dishes and then she went to watch television with her brother till it was time to go to bed.

Bakura laid on his bed that evening and was thinking about sweet innocent Serenity and then he closed his eyes and he started thinking what he wanted to do to her and as he imagined what it was his thoughts seemed to flow through the air and straight to the Wheeler residence because that night when she was asleep Serenity started having dreams erotic really sensual dreams of Bakura touching her body in ways she never knew could be done and when she awoke the next morning her body was still shaking from the erotic images that she had dreamed and her underwear was wet from the multiple orgasms she had during the dreams.

She took a shower and got ready for school and as she left her room she looked back at the bed and she saw a small spot of blood but she just dismissed it and went to the kitchen and had breakfast with Joey and then he drove to school.

During the day Serenity would find herself daydreaming about Bakura and she knew that she had to stop because if Joey ever found out well he'd try to stop it and if he went to tell Bakura well she was so afraid that Bakura would hurt her brother and so she forced herself to keep from having those erotic thoughts.

After school she made sure that she missed the bus and then she hurried to the park and her meeting with Bakura. He was standing against the tree with his hand folded across his chest and to her he looked like a Greek God an it took her breath away.

She walked up to him and she smiled that innocent smile and then she said "Hi, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Bakura moved away from the tree and he held out his hand and when she placed hers in it, he softly squeezed her hand and then he started walking and well she had to follow and they went to a secluded spot where no one could see what was going on and Bakura pulled Serenity to his body and he kissed her, he really kissed her and he forced her to open her mouth so he could slip his tongue into her mouth.

Serenity nearly fainted when he started kissing her but when he made her open her mouth and the he slipped his tongue into her mouth well the feeling she was having made her want to do more nastier things to him and her tongue started moving against his like they were doing some kind of mating dance.

Bakura lifted his head and looked down into her eyes and then he said "I've wanted to kiss you like that for such a long time. I think that I'm falling in love with you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, he was falling in love with her. Why would someone this handsome and oh so sexy want with someone like her? She looked up at him and then she softly said "I feel the same way about you."

Bakura wanted to shout "YEAH!" but he kept still and he said "I really want to keep seeing you but what about Joey, he won't let us see each other?"

Serenity laid her head on his chest and then she said "What he doesn't know won't kill him will it?"

She then raised up on her toes and kissed him on the mouth and his body started getting hard and he so wanted to take her right there but he knew that he would have to wait till tonight so he willed his body to stop and he returned her kiss.

Bakura walked her part the way home and then he said "Dream about me tonight, because I'll be dreaming about you." Then he kissed her one more time before she walked away from him and went home.

He stood there watching her walk away and he thought to himself "I'll be seeing you in your dreams sweet little Serenity."

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

That evening as she was getting ready for bed, Serenity looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn't figure out what Bakura saw in her. She wasn't as beautiful as some of the girls that hung around her brother and his friends and she wasn't as developed as the other girls were either, so what did he see in her?

She got into bed and turned off the light and she fell into a deep sleep and that's when it happened. The erotic sexual dreams that were so intense that her body was covered with sweat and her heart was beating rapidly.

Bakura knew the instant that she was asleep and that's when he put himself into a trance and he entered her dreams and took over. In her dream she was in the park swinging and talking with her girlfriends but when he appeared her friends seemed to vanish and there he stood directly in front of her and she could hardly breath he was so damn handsome.

He reached out to her and she stopped the swing and took his hand and then all of a sudden they weren't in the park anymore they were in a huge room and all around them were candles and weird music and in the center of the room was this huge bed and it seemed to beacon to her and she went over and as she got up upon it she looked down and her body was naked as naked as Bakura was.

She laid upon the bed and then he crawled over to her and he started kissing her on the lips and he inserted his tongue into her mouth and she knew that she was lost forever. Then he started kissing down her body and when he got to her breasts he seemed to do such erotic things to her nipples that nearly drove her out of her mind but that wasn't all he did.

Bakura then proceeded to kiss down her stomach to the juncture of her legs where he seemed to pay homage to her by kissing up and down her legs till he got to her womanhood and that's when it got so intense and wild that she felt herself burst into flames and then when her orgasm hit she was completely out of her mind. All along Bakura knew exactly what he was doing and he didn't want to stop, he wanted to make her his sex slave but there was something that stopped him.

Serenity's heart was beating fast and very irregular and she began to gasp for air and Bakura broke the link between them and he picked up the phone and called Joey to ask about the assignment tomorrow and that's when he heard Serenity's scream and Joey slammed down the receiver and ran to his sisters bedroom to find her almost at death's door.

Joey called 911 and when the Ambulance got there he told them about her heart and showed them the medication that she was taking and they rushed her to the hospital with Joey following behind in his own car.

At the hospital Joey sat in the waiting room going slowly out of his mind when all of a sudden Tea appeared. She had been there volunteering in the Children's Wing, when she passed the room and saw Joey sitting there. Joey told her why he was there and Tea gently said "Joey, the doctors here are the best and they'll pull her through."

He looked at her with tears in his eyes as he said "If anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do she's the only family I got left since our parents died last year."

Just then the Dr. Jenkins came and he said "Serenity is resting peacefully but we are a little mystified because of the condition of your sisters body when she was brought in."

Joey looked at the doctor and he said "What the hell are you saying, do you think that I did something physically to my own sister?"

Dr. Jenkins held up his hands and he said "Now settle down, what I'm when she was brought in she had rapid eye movements and I ordered an EEG and that's when we found out that your sister's brain waves were stimulated to the point of complete sexual intensity that it caused her body to get so sexually stimulated that it caused her to have several orgasms and that's what cause her heart to beat so dangerously. What we have to do is to find out what or who caused your sister to have such sexually thoughts that it nearly killed her."

Then the doctor left them and Tea and Joey looked at each other and then he whispered "I know only three people who could do that and if I find out who it is I'm going to kill them myself."

Tea put her hand on his arm and she said "If you do that then you'll go to jail or prison and who'll be there for Serenity? You need to stop and start thinking clearly and not go off half cocked. Serenity needs you so you have to let me find out what's going on."

Joey looked at her and then he said "Thanks for making me settle down, but what can you do to find out what's going on?"

Tea smiled at him and then she said "You forget that Ishizu and I are good friends and she and Shadi are involved and if I tell her what's happening and she tells Shadi well he'll want to help and then we find out who's responsible for what happened tonight."

Tears filled his eyes as she put her arms around his shoulders and he just let go and sobbed his eyes out and then he lifted his head and she got out a tissue and wiped his face, he smiled at her and kissed her cheek and they sat there together waiting to find out how Serenity was doing and if Joey could go see her.

Bakura was terrified because he had never had a young lady act like that and he realized that if he hadn't broken the link she could of died and even if he was only doing this for his own perverted pleasure he didn't what her to die. He knew that he had to stay away from her so he decided to leave town for a few days till all this blew over.

Bakura then called Ryou and told him "I'm going to go to the cabin for a few days I need to deal with somethings and don't let anyone know where I am, I don't want to be disturbed."

Ryou knew that his brother at times left and went to the cabin when things got to much for him to deal with so when Bakura called and told him that he was leaving for a few days he didn't think anything was wrong and he promised that he wouldn't let anyone know where he was.

Bakura packed what he'd need and he threw it in the backseat of his car and he roared out of town towards the only sanctuary he knew and he prayed that Serenity would be alright and that no one would find what really happened because if they did he could be sentenced to several years in the shadows and he'd rather die then go there.

Dr. Jenkins came and told Joey "Serenity is finally sleeping and her brainwaves are back to normal, but I'm going to keep her here for a few days to monitor her heart. You need to go home and get some rest and come back in the morning and you can see her then."

Joey thanked him and then he and Tea left the hospital and she knew that Joey didn't really want to be alone yet, so she suggested "Why don't we go get some pizza and rent a couple of crazy movies and go back to your place and watch them and pig out on pizza like we use to."

Joey put his arm around her shoulder and he kissed her cheek and then he said "If I were straight I'd ask you to be my girlfriend, but since I'm not will you be my best friend?"

She smiled and kissed him and then she said "That's one thing that won't ever change, we'll be best friends till the day we die and I bet we'll be best friends in heaven."

They got into Joey's car and he drove to the Video Store where they rented several movies and then he stopped at the Pizza Shack and ordered four large pizza with everything but anchovies and then they went home and spent the rest of the night watching movies and eating pizza.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Joey came to to the sound of the phone ringing and when he tried to get up he found Tea was lying on top of him and he nudged her and said "Tea the phone is ringing get up."

Tea came to and she moved so fast that she fell off the couch and landed on the floor and she let out a little groan. She got up and stood there while Joey answered the phone.

"Hello, yes this is Joseph Wheeler, can I help you?"

The voice on the other end said "I'm a Nurse who is taking care of your sister and she just woke up and wants to talk to her, can you come to the hospital?"

Joey told the lady "Yes, tell Serenity that I'm on my way and I'll be there in about twenty minutes, and thanks for calling."

Joey hung up the phone and when he stood up he made a weird face and then he took off for the bathroom and Tea heard the shower running and she laughed and thought he must smell like pizza. She then heard him getting dressed and he said "I'll take you home before I go see Rene."

When he got to the hospital and parked his car he noticed Kaiba walking towards the entrance and he locked his car and hurried to get to the desk and find out what room his sister was in when he heard Kaiba's voice say "I'm here to see my brother Mokuba please tell me what room is he in."

The lady told him and he hurried off towards the elevators and when Joey asked which room Serenity Wheeler was in the lady said "Room 345." Joey thanked her and he headed for the other elevator and when he got to the third floor he went to room 345 and as he went inside Serenity started to cry when she saw Joey and he hurried over to her and he said "Hey, please stop crying it hurts me to see you cry."

He handed her a tissue and after she wiped her face he asked "Sis, what happened to make you have an episode that was worse then the last one?"

Serenity hung her head and then she said "I'm scared to tell you because you'll start yelling and then you'll try to do something stupid and I won't be the cause of that."

Joey was frustrated and he almost lost his temper but then he took a deep breath and he said "If you won't tell me then will you at least tell someone and then they can tell me?"

Serenity sighed and then she told him "Alright but it has to be Tea, I will only talk to her and but she can't tell you because you'll try to take care of it yourself and if I lost you what reason would I have to go on, so you'll have to let someone else handle it. Now do you promise?"

Joey knew that if he didn't promise and mean it the Rene wouldn't tell anyone what happened to her and so Joey looked at his sister and he said "Alright I promise that I won't try anything and that I'll let someone else handle this problem, now will you agree to talk to Tea?"

Serenity nodded that she would and Joey went over and using the hospital phone he called Tea and when she answered he said "I need you to come to the hospital because Rene won't talk to anyone but you about what happened and if we don't find out what it is how are we to stop it from happening again?"

Tea told Joey "I'm my way."

When Tea got there, Rene told her brother "You have to leave and go somewhere for awhile so I can talk to Tea and don't come back for at least thirty minutes." Joey kissed his sister and he left the room and prayed that what she told Tea isn't anything really bad.

When Joey left the room, Tea pushed the chair next to the bed and she sat down and she said "Alright please tell me what happened."

Serenity closed her eyes and then she said "I have a crush on an older guy one that Joey wouldn't approve of and well he kissed me and I kissed him and he told me that he really cared for me and then when I got home and when I went to bed that night, well strange things started happening and I felt really strange and when I woke up the next morning my panties were wet and there was a spot of blood on the sheets.

I didn't think anything about it, but when it happened the next time I saw him he was in my dreams and he was doing nasty things to my body and he was making me feel really nasty and weird and then it got worse and more intense and I guess that's when I started having problems with my heart."

Tea held Serenity's hand as she was telling her what happened and then Tea asked "Who was this older guy, what is his name."

Serenity started to cry and Tea stood up and sat down next to her on the bed and she said "Listen you aren't the first young girl to fall for an older guy but if he's the one who's been causing you to have these heart palpitation then you need to tell me and I can get someone to tell him to leave you alone, so who is the guy?"

Serenity closed her eyes and then she said "It's Bakura."

Tea swallowed the words she wanted to say and then she looked at Serenity and she said "I have to go call someone and I promise that Joey will never know what you told me and I also promise to make damn sure that he doesn't go anywhere near Bakura."

Tea held Serenity as she cried and then she whispered "Hey, you need to stop crying or I'm going to start and then when Joey comes back he'll have two crying women on his hands and he won't know what to do."

That stopped Serenity and she laughed and then she said "Thank you for not telling me what an idiot I was to get involved with Bakura but he was so nice and understanding and well I guess I didn't use my head or I wouldn't of gotten involved with him in the first place."

Tea kissed her cheek and she told Serenity "I'm going to tell Joey that he can come back in and then I'm going to call a very dear friend and see if I can get someone to talk to Bakura and make him stop doing what he's been doing."

Then Tea left the room and she only prayed that they could get to Bakura before he tried to contact Serenity again because next time it could kill her.

Tea found Joey and told him "Serenity wants to talk to you and I've got a few phone calls to make and no you can't know what the calls are about, now go talk to your sister."

Tea went outside on one of the terraces and she called Ishizu and she said "I have to talk to you and Shadi as soon as possible, it's about Serenity Wheeler and something that happened to her."

Ishizu told Tea "Come over and we'll talk."

Tea went down to the main lobby and called for a taxi and told the driver the address she needed to go and he drove to the Ishtar residence and as she paid the driver she walked to the door and knocked and Ishizu opened the door and she said "Come in please, we can talk in the library."

When Ishizu closed the door she turned to Tea and she said "Why all the secrecy?"

Tea said "This concerns Joey's sister Serenity and what happened to her that almost took her life and I know for a fact that Bakura was involved in it somehow I just don't know how."

Ishizu's went white and she said "I have to go get Shadi and you have to tell him exactly what she told you, because I have a horrible feeling that Bakura isn't done with what he's been doing to Serenity and if we don't stop him then well she might just die."

Ishizu ran from the room and when she came back Shadi was with her and she said "Tea tell Shadi what you told me."

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When Shadi came back into the room with Ishizu she said "Tea please tell Shadi what you told me."

Tea told Shadi exactly what Serenity told her and his eyes turned red and his expression was that of someone who was about to blow a gasket. He then said "Bakura has been told over and over never to use Shadow Magic for evil purposes and what does he do, well this is the last time he'll do that. Tea go back to the hospital and keep an eye on Serenity and if she starts acting different call Ishizu immediately."

When she was gone, Shadi turned to Ishizu and he told her "I have to go get hold of Marik and Yami and tell them what's going on because it will the three of us who will eventually have to stop Bakura even if it means that we have to destroy him."

Tea went back to the hospital and she found Joey asleep sitting in the chair next to Rene's bed and she gently touched his shoulder and he woke up and she told him "Why don't you go take a shower and get a little sleep and maybe something to eat and I'll sit here with Serenity."

Joey stood up and he stretched and he said "That sounds like a great idea" and as he started to leave the room he gave Tea a kiss and walked out of the room and towards the elevator. On the way there he bumped into Seto and I mean litterly bumped into him almost causing Seto to hit the floor.

"Wheeler, why don't you watch were you're going" Seto said and then they both laughed and Joey said "Sounds like old times doesn't it?"

When they were in the elevator Joey asked "What are you doing at the hospital?"

Seto turned to him and he said "Mokuba was brought here from school, he suffered from a ruptured appendix and had to have emergency surgery."

Then he asked Joey the same thing and Joey said "Serenity's heart started acting up again and this time it could have been fatal if the doctor didn't discover that she had suffered some kind of mental abuse and now we have to find out who's responsible for it."

Seto then said to Joey just before he left "If I can help you please just let me know." Joey thanked him as he got into his car and drove home.

Tea sat beside Serenity and she prayed that nothing else happened to Rene because it could kill her and Tea feared what it would do to Joey.

Marik and Yami got to the Ishtar residence just as a taxi pulled up and Ryou got out and he turned to see them and he asked "Do either of you know what's going on?"

Both Marik and Yami shook their heads no and then Marik opened the door and they went inside and walked to the living room to find Ishizu talking to Malik and his eyes were blood red and when he looked up and saw them standing there he closed his eyes and they came back to their normal color.

Then Ishizu said "Shadi's gone to talk to Solomon and Odeon at the Museum in hopes that they can help him find a way to stop the terrible things that have been happening to Joseph Wheeler's sister."

Just then Shadi appeared and he said "Marik, you and Yami go to the Museum and help Solomon and Odeon."

Then he looked at Ryou and he said "If you know where your brother is please tell us, because Serenity Wheeler's life might depend on it."

Tears ran down Ryou's face as he asked "Is he doing it again, you know using the shadow magic to get is pleasures?" One look from Shadi told Ryou what he wanted to know.

Ishizu went to Ryou and she put her arm around him and she told him "Please tell us where he is."

Joey got home and when he went inside he closed the door and leaned against it and then he walked to his bedroom and there by his bed were pictures of their parents and he sat on the bed and picked up the picture and he said "Something is happening to Rene and I'm so terrified that it might kill her, what do I do?"

He then went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower and when he came out he felt better. He changed clothes and went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich and as he sat at the table eating the phone rang and it was Yugi and he said "Joey, I think that I know what's going on. Please come to the Game Shop but don't let grandpa or Yami know that I called you."

Ryou told Shadi where Bakura was but then he said "You know that he isn't going to be that easy to stop, he has gotten a lot stronger lately and it's really been scaring me because of it. He has found a way of using the shadow magic to build a wall around him and when that happens no one can touch him."

Bakura couldn't stand it, he was so sexually frustrated and he needed to find relief and masterbating just wasn't doing it so without thought he started using shadow magic to again gain access to Serenity's mind and once he was in her mind he started making her think that they were making love and as he stroked her body she began to move and moan and then he began to move in and out of her body and soon he was near his orgasm and her heart was making weird noises but he was so into getting off that he didn't bother to hear the sounds and then his orgasm hit him and he nearly flew off the bed it was that intense and then he broke off the link and fell asleep.

Tea was noticing Serenity making weird noises and she called Ishizu and told her and then Ishizu could hear Serenity's scream over the phone and Tea yelled "I think that she's dead!" Then there was silence and Ishizu hung up the phone and she said "Shadi, I think that it's to late. Tea just called and I think that Bakura used Serenity's body again and this time I fear that her poor heart couldn't stand the stress and she might be dead."

In the room that Serenity was in the monitor flat lined and then Nurses came running in to find out want happened and one of the Nurses grabbed the phone and dialed a number and she said "Code Blue in room 345." Tea was ordered out of the room and she ran to call Joey and tell him what was happening.

Joey drove to the Game Shop and he parked outside and as he was going inside his phone rang and when he answered it he heard Tea's voice and she said "Joey, Rene's in trouble get back here right away!"

Joey froze and then he looked at Yugi and he said "We'll have to talk later, somethings wrong with Rene and I have to get back to the hospital." Yugi nodded that he understood and he watched a Joey's car drove towards the hospital and Yugi silently prayed "God, please don't let it be what I think it is. Keep Bakura from hurting her again."

Joey parked his car and ran inside to the elevators and when the door opened on the third floor he found Tea sitting there and she was crying and when she looked up and saw Joey all she could say was "Rene's in real trouble."

Joey rushed to room 345 and when he went inside he found his sister hooked up to a machine that was breathing for her and the doctor turned around and when he saw Joey standing there he said "This epsiode was the worst, your sister is in a coma and and we don't know if she'll ever wake up."

Joey ran over to the bed and as he stood there looking down at his sister tear ran down his face and he whispered "Rene please wake up and tell me what's going on." Then he sat on the chair and he took her hand in his and as he was crying he felt a presence in the room and then there was a feeling of tranquility and such peace and he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

There standing beside the bed were two figures and they both reached out and touched Serenity's face and she started breathing better but she was still in a coma.

Then one figured looked at the young man sitting in the chair and she touched his face and she softly said "Only God knows what will happen next." Then the figures seemed to vanish and Joey opened his eyes and he looked around the room and then he closed his eyes and he prayed "Dear God, Please could you let Serenity wake up I love her and if I lost her I don't know what I'd do. Amen."

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Ishizu told Shadi about Tea's call saying that she's afraid that Serenity might be dead, and that's when Shadi raised his hands in the air and he yelled "It's time to confront the evil force that is inside Bakura and to rid it once and for all!"

Marik, Yami, Odeon and Solomon were at the Museum and they were trying to find something that they could use against Bakura when all of a sudden there was such a force that swept through the Museum and it nearly knocked them down and Solomon said "We have to get back, Shadi is going to confront Bakura and we have to go and help him."

So the four of them left the Museum and Odeon drove back to the Ishtar's and as they went inside they knew exactly what happened and Shadi, Marik and Yami's eyes were blood red and as Shadi started chanting the three of them were transported into the Shadow Realm where they were felt the evil power emitting from somewhere deep inside the shadows and Shadi said "We have to find and destroy the demon and do it as fast as we can."

Joey was sitting next to the bed and as he looked at the face of his sister he tried to figure out what was happening then maybe he could find a way to help his sister heal. What he didn't know but there was someone who was on the way to stop Bakura from ever harming Serenity ever again.

When Shadi and the others entered the shadows a spirit appeared in front of them and it said "If you be the ones who have come here to stop the evil from consuming the shadows well you must follow me."

Shadi then said "We will follow you but know this if this is a trick I will know and I will destroy you."

The spirit nodded it's head and then it turned and as the others followed it lead the way through the shadows to a place where there was strong energy emitting from the center of the area and the spirit said "This is where you have to continue without me but be careful not to allow anything to enter your mind because it could be something that was sent to destroy you and all of you have to be strong and be willing to stand together and face what is ahead of you."

Shadi then led the way and soon they were having trouble keeping their minds from being invaded by something that was out there but they anchored themselves to Shadi and he kept them on the right course and soon they were looking down into what seemed to be almost like a black hole except there was this bright light emitting from the center and Shadi said "This is where we have to enter so empty your minds of any thoughts of fear and allow me to send my thoughts and keep my mind within yours at all times."

Tea entered the hospital room and she found Joey sitting there holding onto Serenity's hand and she walked over and she placed her hand upon his and he looked up at her with tears flowing down his face and she said "We have to have faith that whatever is causing her pain and anguish will soon be gone and then she will come back to you."

Joey smiled up at Tea and he said "You are a good friend Tea and if it weren't for you keeping me centered or I would have been consumed with anger and hatred and that wouldn't of helped Serenity at all."

Tea smiled at him as she kissed his head and then he moved over and she sat beside him as they kept watch over Serenity and together they prayed that soon this horrible ordeal would soon be over.

Back in the shadows they finally made their way to the entrance of the place where all the evil was coming from and as they went inside Shadi felt such evil that it was all he could do to keep it from taking the others and making them evil. Shadi started chanting and soon the others joined him and the threat that that was facing them disappeared and they continued on their way.

They came to a barrier and there inside they saw such evil that it scared the hell out of them but since Shadi had centered them they faced the evil and it didn't frighten them any more. There in the center of the barrier was the evil presence that looked like Bakura but wasn't really him and he looked at them and it laughed as it roared "You will never stop me I will take that little bitch from her loved ones and when I'm through with her there won't be anything left of what once was Serenity Wheeler."

No matter how many times Shadi tried he couldn't penetrate the barrier and it was beginning to look like the evil was going to win, when all of a sudden there appeared two spirits of pure light and they seemed to be able to enter the barrier and they approached the evil and then the female spirit said "You will never touch my baby anymore, I sentence you to being taken from this place and you will be sent to a place where you'll never be able to leave."

The male spirit then held the females hand and they seemed to be praying and then the evil started screaming and trying to get away but it was bound to that place and then the area inside the barrier began to glow and it got whiter and whiter and then Shadi and the others had to turn away because the light was just so intense and then they felt rather then heard the evil presence being taken from the shadows and then the light was gone and the shadows was the shadows again.

"What the hell just happened?" Marik asked.

Before they could answer they found themselves face to face with the strongest force in all the shadows and J'Kird said "What happened here was the love of two very strong spirits and they wanted revenge against the evil who was hurting their daughter and I could do no other then allow them to come here and taking that damn evil from the shadows and now well it's back to being the Shadow Realm again."

Shadi and the others bowed to J'Kird and when it was time to leave Solomon asked "Will Serenity ever come back from where she was taken and will she be alright?"

J'Kird shrugged its shoulders and then it said "That is left up to the girl whether she wants to come back and fight the pain that is consuming her." Then it was gone and Shadi closed his eyes and raised his hands above his head and he started chanting and they found themselves back at the Ishtar's and Solomon picked up the phone and he called the hospital and when the phone rang in the room that Serenity was in he heard Joey's voice and he asked "Joseph how is your sister."

Joey looked at Serenity and her eyes were open and she reached up her hand and Joey took it and he told Solomon "She's come back."

Then the phone went dead as Joey rang the bell and when the Nurse came into the room she was excited and ran to get the doctor.

Tea came back into the room and when she saw that Rene was awake she fell to her knees and gave thanks to God for bringing her back.

In the corner of the room two spirits witnessed their daughter opening her eyes and they knew that she was back where she belonged and then they disappeared.

In the cabin where Bakura was hiding when the evil that had taken over his body was destroyed and as it was taken from the shadows Bakura screamed and screamed and then all of a sudden he reached out as if trying to get away but the evil was so embedded inside his mind and Bakura died and it when Shadi and the others got inside the cabin and they discovered what was left of Bakura they all felt kind of sorrow because Ryou lost his brother, but then they all knew that Bakura had made his decision to allow the evil to enter his mind and for once they were all glad that it was over. Now they all prayed that Serenity would get better an that maybe she'd never remember what happened.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Shadi knew that he had to tell Ryou about Bakura and that it would be one of the hardest things he ever had to do. Shadi went into the living room where Ishizu sat beside Ryou and when she saw Shadi she knew that it was over and she got up and left the room.

Ryou looked up as Shadi was coming into the room and he started to cry and then he said "Why, why did he let that damned evil back inside him?"

Shadi sat down next to Ryou and he said "Young one no one will ever know why he did it. Your brother had always been fighting the shadow magic for a very long time and this one time he gave in to temptation and well it overpowered him and in the end it was that magic that destroyed him. I am so very sorry that he had to be destroyed but if we didn't stop him he would of surely destroyed Serenity and I wasn't going to allow it."

Shadi put his arm around Ryou and let him cry because he thought that he was alone but then Shadi said "You are not alone Ryou, we are here to help you and I know that Ishizu would love for you to live here with us but only if you want to."

Ryou wiped his eyes and he said "I love to live here and then I could go to school with Malik and Yugi but what about Joey, will he blame me for what Bakura did?"

Shadi then said "Listen to me, I know that what has happened has devistated a lot of people but I know Joseph and he won't blame you so please don't think like that."

Ishizu had been listening outside in the hall and she wiped the tears from her face and she walked back into the room and she smiled and held out her arms and Ryou ran to her and she wrapped her arms around him and she whispered "Welcome home Ryou, welcome home."

Serenity opened her eyes and when she saw Joey sitting there she turned her head ashamed of what happened to her thinking that he'd condemn her for what Bakura did to her and Joey stood up and touched her face and he said "Rene please don't turn away from me, tell me what's wrong."

Just then Tea came into the room and she saw that they were talking and she started to leave when Joey said "Tea please stay, maybe you can get her to tell you what happened."

Tea looked at Serenity and then she softly said "Can I talk to Serenity alone please?"

Joey left the room and Tea walked over and she stood beside the bed and then she said "Honey, I know what's happened to you and you really need to be honest with Joey and let him know too. He's been out of his mind with worry not knowing what to do to help you get better and you really need to let him know and I know that afterwards you'll feel better and Joey will understand and sure it will be a shock to him but he loves you and he'll be here for you."

Serenity looked at Tea as tears ran down her face and she said " But what if he thinks that I'm nothing but a whore for letting this happen to me, I couldn't stand it if he thought about me that way."

"Serenity I know Joey and so do you and he would never think that or say such a thing, so please just be honest with him."

"Will you please stay here when I tell him. I'm so afraid that he'll hate me when he finds out." Serenity asked.

Tea kissed her cheek and then she said "I'll be here and now I'm going to go get Joey."

Joey came back into the room and he stood on one side of the bed as Tea stood on the other and then Serenity took a deep breath and she said "I had a crush on Bakura and he found out and what happened next was a nightmare that I never want to ever have again. He somehow found a way to get inside my mind when I was sleeping and the horrible things he made me think he was doing to me was disgusting and I tried to make him stop but he was just to powerful."

Joey didn't understand at first what she was telling him and then Tea said "Joey what Bakura was doing to her was making her think that he was having sex with her and it was really intense and that's what caused her heart to act up, Joey she thinks that you might think that she is a bad girl for what happened to her."

Joey looked down at Serenity and then at Tea and he said " Serenity Beth Wheeler you are my sister and I would never say anything like that to you, so please stop thinking things like that."

She started to cry and Joey held her in his arms and he kissed her cheek and smiled down at her and then the turned to Tea with uncertainy on his face and then he looked at her and he asked, Why has it stopped?"

Tea then said "Shadi, Marik, and Yami went into the Shadow Realm and they destroyed the evil thing that was controlling Bakura and from what Ishizu said there wasn't anything left of him. She also said that Ryou is devistated because he lost his brother and he feels all alone and so he's going to be living with the Ishtar's, and he is so afraid that you'll blame him for what Bakura did."

Joey took Serenity's hand in his and he said "Sis, I was so scared that I was going to lose you and I could of sworn that mom and dad was here and that they somehow told me that it was going to be alright. I love you and I'm so glad that you're going to be okay."

Then he leaned down and hugged her and she held onto him and they both cried for what could of happened and then he said "I'll get you the best doctor to talk to and I know that soon we will be able to put all of this behind us an move forward." Joey thought to himself "I'm going to ask Kaiba for a favor and maybe he can tell me a good therapist for Rene to talk to."

Serenity smiled up at both Tea and Joey and then she said as she yawned "I'm a little sleepy I think I'll take a nap." Tea and Joey smiled at her and then Tea said "We'll just sit here and talk while you rest."

When she had fallen to sleep Joey looked at Tea and he said "I have to go talk to Ryou and let him know that I don't hold anything against him for what that bastard did."

Tea held out her hand and then she said "Joseph you are the best big brother any girl could have and I'm glad that your my friend."

He kissed her cheek and then he said "Will you please stay here while I go talk to Ryou?"

Tea said "You know that I will and please tell Ryou from me how sorry I am that this all happened and that I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Joey smiled and he said "I will." Then he left the room and Tea closed her eyes and she took a nap too.

Ishizu answered the door and when she say Joey standing there she said "Joseph I'm sorry for what happened to your sister."

Joey thanked her and then he said "Can I talk to Ryou please."

As they walked into the living room Ryou was laughing at some dumb joke that Malik had just told and then when Malik looked towards the door Ryou looked too and there stood Joey. Ryou started to shake and then Joey said "Ryou could I please talk to you for a moment."

Ishizu motioned for everyone to leave them alone and then Joey sat down next to Ryou and he said "I want you to know that I don't hold against you what Bakura did and I'm sorry that you lost your brother. Serenity is going to be alright."

Ryou held out his hand and Joey took it and they shook hands and then Ryou said "I was so afraid that you'd be angry at me because Bakura was my brother."

Joey smiled at him and then he said "When Rene is better I'm going to have a little get together and I'd love for you to come, that is if you want to."

Ryou thanked him and then Joey's said "I have to get back to the hospital and I'll talk to you again. Oh yeah, Tea said that she'd come over tomorrow to see how you're doing." Ryou smiled and thanked him for not being angry with him and then they shook hands and then Joey said "I'll see you later" then he went back to the hospital.

Shadi and Ishizu stood outside the room and they heard every word and she said "It had to be hard for both of them but I'm glad that they are still friends." They went back into the room and Ryou smiled and said "You were right, Joey' not mad at me."

On the way back to the hospital Joey called Seto on the number he gave him and when Seto answered Joey said "Can I come over and talk to you tomorrow?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

When Joey got back to the hospital Serenity was still sleeping and Tea was reading some magazine when he came into the room. Tea turned when she heard the door open and she smiled at Joey and he winked at her and then he walked over and said "Why don't you go get some rest, you've been here almost all day and you've got to be a little tired."

Tea smiled as she got up and then she said "Alright, but if you need me for anything please call." She then kissed his cheek and she left to go home.

Joey sat there watching Serenity sleep and he thanked God that this was all over and then he closed his eyes and he prayed "Dear God, please help my sister to forget all that's happened to her and give her the strength to get better. Amen."

Then the weirdest thing happened, right there in front of him appeared their parents and he nearly shit his pants. His mother smiled and then she said "Joseph, we want to thank you for watching over your sister and that we love you and Serenity and always will."

Tears filled his eyes as he said "How can you say that after all the hell she went through and I didn't even know what was going on?"

Then their father said "Son it wasn't your fault that any of this happened. A very disturbed man who allowed a very powerful evil to enter his body and when it did it made him do those things to Serenity. He is gone now and will never harm either your sister or any other young woman again. Your mother and I had to come and tell you just how proud of you we are for listening to what Serenity said and for believing and not blaming her. You are the best son your mother and I could ever ask for."

Then Joey drifted off to sleep as both Mary and Frank kissed Joey and then they turned around and kissed Serenity and then Mary looked at Frank and she said "You are the best husband/father and I love you with all my heart." Then they were gone.

Joey opened his eyes as he wondered if he was dreaming or was their parents really there and then he touched his cheek and fingers had the shade of lipstick that their mother always wore on them and a tear fell down his cheek and then he whispered "Thank you and Rene and I couldn't ask for better parents either."

Joey picked up the phone and he dialed Seto's number and when he answered Joey asked "Could I stop by around six tonight to talk to you?"

Seto could hear something different in Joey's voice and he told him "That would be alright, see you then."

Serenity opened her eyes and stretched and she looked around and she saw Joey sitting there and she smiled and said "I dreamed that mom and dad was here and that they kissed my cheek."

Joey stood up and he lowered the rail and sat beside her and then he said "Rene, mom and dad were here and they wanted me to tell you that they love you and me and that they always will."

She hugged Joey and then she told him "I love you and thanks for being my brother and for believing me when I told you what Bakura did to me."

Joey smiled at her and he gave her a kiss and then he said "Tea is going to be here tonight, I have to go talk to Kaiba about something but I'll be back to say goodnight."

Serenity nodded that she understood and then the Nurse came and said "Would either of you want something from the Hamburger Barn, a couple of us are going there and I thought that maybe you two would want something beside this hospital food."

Serenity's eyes lit up and then Joey took out his wallet and handed her a twenty and said "Could you bring back two double cheeseburgers, French fries and a couple of cokes."

The Nurse laughed and then she said "I'll be back real soon with some real food."

Serenity and Joey watched some stupid show on cable and then the Nurse was back with their order and when she went to give Joey the change he said "Please keep it or put it in some cup or something." She smiled at him and then she left. They devoured their lunch and loved ever bite of it.

After lunch Serenity had a couple of visitors, Solomon, Yami and Yugi came to see how she was and tears fell down her face as Solomon held her and he whispered "Hush now it's going to be alright."

She kissed his cheek and then she said "Thanks for coming." They visited for a little while and then they had to go and as Joey walked them to the door he said "Grandpa could you please call Tea and ask her if she could please come and stay with Rene for a little while tonight, I have to go talk to someone."

Solomon smiled at him and he said "Of course I'll call her and Joseph you are one heck of a young man and I'm very glad that I know you because you've shown such love for your sister and you've always believed in her."

Joey walked back to the bed and as he sat down, the doctor came in and he walked over and said "Miss Wheeler, you have really recovered and if you continue to get better then I'm thinking about releasing you in another week."

Serenity thanked him and then he left and she looked at Joey and he said "That's good news." She looked at him and then she said "I'm kind of afraid of being in that room again."

Joey then said "Sis, if it gets to much for you then I'll see about selling the house and we'll get an apartment if that what it takes you to feel safe."

Serenity started to cry and she said "But that's where we've always lived, dad bought that house when he and mom first married and they always loved that house."

Joey sat down next to her and he said "Listen it's just a house and if you'd feel safer somewhere else then I know that dad and mom would understand if we had to sell it and move somewhere else, so don't be afraid to tell me if you'd rather live somewhere else."

Tea came back to the hospital and she walked into the room as Joey and Serenity were watching some show nature show about big cats and she walked over and gave Serenity a kiss and smiled at Joey and she said "Go take care of whatever business you have and Rene and I'll do some girl talk."

Joey laughed as he gave his sister a kiss and told them "I'll be back later."

Joey drove to the Manor and when Roland answered the door he smiled and said "Joseph come on in Seto is in the library, go on in he's expecting you."

Joey knocked on the door and he heard Seto's voice say "Come in." When Joey opened the door Seto put the book down that he'd been reading and he held out his hand and as Joey shook it Seto asked "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Joey hesitated and then he said "What I'm about to say has to stay in this room."

Seto said "Alright."

Then Joey went on to tell him what happened to Serenity and why he needed to talk to him. Seto then said "I know one of the best Psychiatrist in Domino and I'll call and let him know that you need to talk to him as soon as possible."

They talked for a while longer and then Joey said "Do you know of a good realitor who I can talk to about selling the house?"

Seto asked "Why do you want to sell your house?"

Serenity is kind of afraid of sleeping in her old room because it was there that Bakura entered her dreams and did those horrific things to her and she's still not really sure if he'd gone or not."

Seto took out a book from the desk drawer and opened it and he handed Joey a card and he said "This is the best realitor here in Domino and she'll get you a great deal on your house and help you find a really nice apartment too."

Joey thanked Seto for all his help and then he left to go back to the hospital when he turned and asked Seto "How's Mokuba doing?"

Seto smiled as he said "He's back to normal but he's still trying to make everyone think that he's still sick so that they all wait on him and well I guess I'm just as guilty but damn I nearly lost him and well I'll just let him have his way a little longer." He thanked Joey for asking and then Joey left and he drove back to the hospital.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Tea stayed with Serenity when Joey went to talk to Seto, they were watching something on the television when Tea sensed that something was bothering her and she asked "Rene, what's wrong?"

Serenity looked at Tea with tear filled eyes and then she softly said "Joey's going to have to sell the house and it's all because of me."

Tea didn't understand what she was talking about so she asked "Honey, what do you mean?"

"I was talking to him the other day and I said that I didn't know if I could ever go back into my bedroom again because of what happened, and he said that if it was going to be to hard on me then he'd sell the house and we'd move into an apartment."

Tea gently smiled at her and she said "Listen, I know that you're scared of going back into that house and so does Joey and he only wants to make sure that you're going to be alright and if moving somewhere else is what it takes then he's going to do just that."

"So you don't think that he's angry with me for having to sell the house?" Serenity asked her.

Tea took her hand in hers and she said "Joey loves you and he only wants what is right for you that's all. So you stop all that silly thoughts that he's angry with you right now."

Tea gave her a tissue to wipe her eyes and then Serenity said "But what about Joey's happiness? What if he finds someone that he wants to be with and be I need him he doesn't see that person what about that?"

Tea wanted to shake her but she gently said "Honey, if and when Joey finds someone he will let you know and that someone has to love you too or Joey will stop seeing that person. Now lets stop all this silly talk and finish watching this very boring show." Tea looked at Serenity and they both burst out laughing.

It was getting late and visiting hours were almost over and Joey still hadn't come back from talking to Seto and Tea was getting a little worried but she kept her thoughts to herself. Then the door opened and there Joey stood looking so defeated that it took her breath away. What the hell was she thinking? Why was she thinking like this? She blinked and then she smiled at him as he walked over to the bed and gave his sister a kiss and smiled at Tea.

"Thanks for staying with her" he said.

Tea tried not to but she kind of blushed as she said "I love spending time with Rene."

Serenity was noticing that something really weird was going on but she didn't want to say anything just yet so she dismissed it. Joey then looked at Rene and he said "When you get released I've found a really cute three bedroom two bath house and it's real close to the High School and we can have it for almost next to nothing. I'm going to talk to the realitor tomorrow and sign the papers."

Serenity looked at him and then she said "But what about our home, what's going to happen to it?"

Joey smiled down at her and he said "Seto found a buyer for the house and the couple has two little kids a boy and a girl and they loved the house the second they saw it. Then he looked at her and he said Rene, Mom and Dad always wanted us to be happy and I know that they'd agree that selling the house and finding a new one is the right choice."

Serenity reached out her hand and Tea took it in hers and then Rene said "You were right." Tea leaned over and kissed her cheek and she whispered "I'm always right." That caused them to both start laughing and that caused Joey to look at them as if they both lost their minds.

Serenity looked at her brother and she said "I'm glad that you found someone who will love our old home as much as we did."

Tears filled her eyes and Joey looked at her and he said "Rene what's wrong?"

She wiped away the tears and she said "What about you?"

Joey was so confused and he looked up at Tea as if to ask "What in the world is she talking about."

Before Tea could say a thing a voice through the speakers said "Visiting Hours are over, please leave and come back tomorrow thank you."

Joey smiled and he said "I'll be back first thing in the morning" and the gave Rene a kiss and she gave him a hug. Tea kissed and hugged her too and then they left the hospital together.

Tea walked over to an area and took out her cell phone and was going to call for a taxi when Joey said "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

When they were in his car, Joey said "Would you please tell me what the hell Rene meant?"

Tea took a deep breath and then she told him "Your sister is afraid that she's going to be in the way when you find that certain someone."

Joey was even more confused now and he said "I still don't understand what you're talking about."

Tea wanted to smack him along side his head and then she took a deep breath and she said "Serenity's afraid that if she's still living with you that if you find someone that you really love that they're not going to like the idea of your sister living with you and she'll be the cause of you being alone."

Joey stared at Tea as if she was from outer space and then he hit the steering wheel and he said "She what? What in the world gave her that idea? If and when I find my soul mate he will love her as much if not more then I do or he can go straight to hell."

Joey then started the car and he drove to Tea's and when she started to get out of the car he asked "Can I come in and talk to you about something please?"

Tea smiled as she said "Come on in and we can talk."

They sat down on the couch and she asked Joey "Could I get you something to drink?"

He shook his head no and then he blurted out "Tea will you marry me?"

Tea's nearly fell off the couch and hit the floor and then she said "Would you please repeat what you just said?"

Joey then turned towards her and he said "We've known each other for years and I know that everyone thinks that I'm gay but well lets just say that I'm attractive to both sexes though I've never had sex with anyone, yes I'm a virgin. What I meant was I've been in love with you for a very long time and well I've been to afraid to tell you how I felt until now.

I'm so frightened and I don't know how to help Rene get through this time and I need someone to talk to, someone to help me, hell I need someone to love me and tell me that it'll be alright and I hope not I pray that that someone will be you."

Tea had tears running down her face as she listened to what Joey said and she reached over and took his hand and she said "Yes I'll marry you. Joey, I've been in love with you for so long and I too have been afraid to say anything. I want to be with you and to help you help Rene. I love her like a little sister and I really love you and I've thought of you as my soul mate but I never dreamed that you loved me too."

Joey moved closer to Tea and he took her into his arms and he kissed her and I mean it was one hell of a kiss. They both moaned as their tongues touched and seemed to be doing some kind of a mating dance. Joey lifted his head and as he looked at her she was so beautiful and it was all it took for him not to take her right then and there.

Joey moved back some and then he said "If I don't get out of here right now I swear that we'll be making love and I want us to wait till after we're married." _But what he really wanted to do was to take her to her bedroom and ravish her body all night long, to hear her scream out his name over and over._

Tea almost wanted to scream _"You don't have to wait, take me now."_ But she decided that waiting till they were married was the right thing to do. She then kissed his cheek and then he stood up and he said "I'll show myself to the door, and Tea I love you with all my heart."

Then he left and she sat there think _"Girl you are one dumb idiot, you could have had him making love to you but you let him get away."_

As Joey drove away from Tea's he was the happiest man alive because soon he would be marrying the one person who he has always loved and together they would start their own family and with Tea's help they would make sure that Serenity felt loved and they would help her through this time in her life.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

When Joey got home the phone was ringing and when he answered it he heard an man's voice and he said "May I please speak to Joseph Wheeler?"

Joey said "Speaking, what can I do for you?"

"My name is Nathan Peters and Mr. Kaiba told me that you wanted to talk to me about something."

Joey then said "Yes, it has to do with my sister, but I'd rather talk to you in person rather then on the phone. Could you meet me at room 345 that's the room that Serenity is in?"

Nathan then said "Alright I'll be there around nine in the morning and Mr. Wheeler, I hope that I can help your sister with her problem."

When Joey hung up the phone he thought to himself "So do I." He then dialed Tea's number because he just had to hear her voice one more time. As he waited for her to answer, he realized just how damn lucky he really was. He had a really great sister, lots of friends and now the lady he's always loved has agreed to marry him.

"Hello, can I help you?" Tea said.

"I had to hear your beautiful voice one more time before I went to bed" Joey said.

She smiled and then her heart started beating and she was having trouble breathing because she was so in love with him and she really wanted him there with her, to hold her in his gentle but powerful arms and to have him kiss her over and over. Then she mentally shook herself and she said "Joey, what's wrong?"

He then told her about the psychiatrist calling and how he was going to talk to Rene tomorrow and I don't know will happen and I guess I was a little afraid and hearing your voice gave me the boost that I needed. I love you with all my heart and I can hardly wait to tell Rene our news."

Tea giggled as she said "Joey, I love you too and I'd better say good-night before I say what I really want to say and well it could get us both in a lot of trouble."

Joey laughed out loud and then he said "Good-night my beautiful lady see you tomorrow."

When Tea hung up the phone she took several deep breathes and then she went to the bathroom and took a shower and got ready for bed and as she turned off the light she smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

Then next day Joey was there at the hospital at seven when the visiting hours began and as he passed the Nurses station they all smiled and waved and Wanda even winked at him and Joey burst out laughing because Wanda was a beautiful lady who was about fifty years old and Serenity loved her when she came to take her vital because she reminded her of her momma and Joey felt that way too.

Joey went into the room and Serenity smiled at him and he walked over to the bed and he gave her a hug and kiss and then he said "This morning a Dr. Peters is coming here to talk to you and Rene please talk to him because he might be able to help."

Serenity took hold of Joey's hand and she said "I'll talk to him but you can never ask him what we talked about alright?"

Joey hated that but then he said "Alright little sister I'll never ask but someday I hope that you trust me enough to tell me what happened."

Just then the door opened and in walked this very distinguished older looking gentleman walked in and he walked over to the bed and he said "Miss Wheeler my name is Nathan Peters and I'm here to talk to you and I just might be able to help."

Serenity held out her hand and as Nathan took it into his and shook it Rene said "Joey can I talk to Dr. Peters in private?"

Joey kissed her cheek and as he left the room he saw Tea walking towards him and he smiled and when she got there he kissed her and then they walked to the waiting room and he told her what was going on.

Serenity said "My brother is never to know what I'm going to say. I might tell him myself but not now. Will you agree to that?"

Nathan smiled at her and then he said "Alright I'll agree but if it gets to intense for you then I'll have to call him in do you understand?"

Rene agreed and then she told him everything and she didn't hold back anything and as she told him what Bakura did to her well lets just say that Nathan wasn't a violent person but he was thinking about killing this man with his bare hands. When she was done she was crying and Nathan did something that he usually doesn't do, he lower the railing and he sat there next to Serenity and he took her into his arms and he whispered "We'll do this together and I have a really good feeling that when our sessions are done all of this will be behind you and you'll be able to go on with your life."

Rene wiped her face and she thanked him for listening and for not condemning her for what Bakura made her do. Then she said "I'm so afraid that when the doctor releases me and I have to leave that I can't go home and be in the same room that all of this happened in. My brother is going to see our old house and he's already found us a new one to live in and I feel like it's my fault that he had to sell our home."

Nathan looked at her and then he said "Your brother is one hell of a man because he's willing to put his feeling aside and all he wants is for you to be happy and safe and that's why he's sold your old house. We can't get to the bottom of all that is bothering you with just one session, so I'm going to talk to Joseph and let him know that I think that we need at least five more sessions before we can finally bury what happened and then you'll be able to rise above it and start to live again."

While Dr. Peters was in talking to Serenity, Joey and Tea was sitting in the waiting room talking and then they heard from behind them "Mr. Wheeler can I talk to you?"

Joey stood and then he helped Tea stand and he said "This is the lady that I'm going to marry and she can hear what you want to say."

Nathan then said "I think that Serenity needs at least five more sessions talking to me and we'll be able to put that part of her life behind her and then she can get along with her life. Then Nathan said "One thing that is really bothering your sister is the fact that you have to see your house. I think that you need to talk to her about that and do it as soon as possible."

Joey held out his hand and Nathan shook it and then Joey said "Thank you for talking to my sister, she means the world to me and when I thought that I was going to lose her well I nearly lost my mind and if it weren't for Tea here well I probably would have."

Nathan smiled at Tea and she blushed as she smiled back at him and then she said "Rene means the world to me too and I want to thank you too for talking to her."

Nathan then said "I'll call you tomorrow and we can set up a day that would be good for you to bring Serenity to my Office and we can begin the sessions." He then left the waiting room and Joey and Tea held hands as they walked to Serenity's room and they walked in.

Serenity smiled as she saw them and then she noticed that they were holding hands and she began to cry and she said "What does that mean?"

They walked over to the bed and Joey said "Rene, I asked Tea to marry me and she said that she would."

Tears ran down Rene's face as she held out her arms to them and both Joey and Tea held her in their arms and they all cried tears of happiness and sorrow and it was the beginning of the healing power of love that would help Serenity be able to face the demons and she would beat them and become whole again and she would learn to live again.

Joey then looked at his sister and he said "Rene we need to have a talk about the reason that I'm selling the house and you are going to listen to every word that I say, is that understood?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...Joey and Serenity talk, Serenity begins her sessions and she helps Tea plan the Wedding...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter...

Chapter Ten

Joey sat on the edge of the bed and he took Rene's hand in his and he said "Serenity Beth Wheeler, if I didn't love you so damn much I'd take you over my knee and paddle your butt.

The reason that I'm selling the house is because I really believe that we have the right to have a new life and if that means living somewhere else then so be it. Sis, I don't understand what happened to you in that room but I never want you to be afraid ever again.

Mom and Dad won't care if we sell the house, they want us to be happy and I really believe that living in our new house is going to be the best thing for both of us."

Serenity hugged Joey and she whispered "Thank you for being my brother."

Tea wiped the tears from her face and then she said "Rene, would you like to help me plan the Wedding?"

Serenity nearly jumped out of bed and she said "Would I ever! I have a few suggestions already."

Joey groaned and then he said "You two can do all the planning as long as I don't have to help."

Serenity and Tea laughed and then the door opened and the doctor walked in and he asked Serenity "How would you like to go home tomorrow?"

Serenity clapped her hand and she said "I'd love to."

"Well in the morning after I made my rounds, I'll get the discharge papers made out and you can go home." The doctor said and then he left.

Serenity looked at Joey and she said "Is our new house ready for us to move into?"

Joey smiled at her and then he said "You bet it is, Tea has been helping me get things ready and I know that you're going to love your new room."

They talked for a couple of hours and then Rene yawned and Joey said "We're going to go and let you get some rest but we'll be back later." Both he and Tea gave her a kiss and hug and then they left.

As they walked to the elevator Tea looked at him and she said "I love you Joseph Wheeler."

They were waiting for the elevator doors to open and he took her in his arms and gave her a kiss and he said "I love you too."

The doors opened and a little old lady said "Isn't that sweet, their in love."

Joey and Tea blushed as they got into the elevator and as they doors closed she said "I can hardly wait to become Mrs. Tea Wheeler."

Joey wanted nothing more then to make love to her right there but then he doors opened and they walked out and as they walked to where Joey parked the car he said "Have dinner with me tonight."

Tea smiled and she said "I'd love to."

He drove her home and as he walked her to the door he gave her a kiss and said "I'll be back around five tonight." Then he went back to his car and he drove away.

Joey walked into their new home and he sat on the couch and he looked around and then he said " Dad,this is our new beginning and I know that you and mom will bless it like you did our old house."

He then went to his bedroom and he took a shower and got ready for his date with his lady love.

As Tea walked into her apartment, she couldn't believe how happy she was. She went to her bedroom and she picked out one of her best dresses and as she laid it on the bed she walked to the bathroom to get ready for her date with Joey, Joey the man she was going to marry.

Joey stood there in front of the mirror tying his tie and as he finally got it done he reached into his pants pocket and took out a little black box and he opened it up and there inside was an engagement ring that his mother had given to him two days before their death and as she handed it to him she said "Son, give this to the other half of your heart." He wiped away the tears that fell down his face and he smiled as he thought to himself "That's just what I'm going to do, give it to Tea who is the other half of my heart."

Joey got his keys and as he locked he door and looked around he said softly "This is the beginning of our new life together, Serenity, Tea and myself."

He started his car and drove to Tea's. He parked the car in front of Tea's apartment and as he walked to the door he smiled as he knocked on her door and when she opened it, there stood the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and when she smiled he had tears in his eyes as he held out his hand and said "Can you tell Tea that Joseph is here?"

Tea giggled as she pretended to take a swing at him and they both chuckled as she walked outside and locked the door. Joey opened her car door and as he got into the car he whispered "You are so very beautiful tonight."

She thanked him and then she said "You're very handsome in that new tie." They started laughing and he drove to a very intimate little place and as he parked the car and they walked into the door she couldn't believe how nice the place was. The waiter came up and said "Do you have a reservation?"

Joey said "Wheeler party."

The waiter smiled and then he said "This way please and he showed them to a small table and as he pulled out Tea's chair he said would you like something to drink?"

Since neither of them drank, Joey said "Water please." The waiter smiled and gave them each a menu and went to get their water. When he came back they ordered and as he went to give their orders to the chef, Joey got up and he knelt beside Tea's chair and he reached into his pocket and took out the black box and he said "Tea Gardner will you marry me?" He opened the box and inside was the most beautiful ring that Tea had ever seen.

She smiled at Joey and she said through her tears "Yes, I'll marry you." Joey put the ring on her finger and then he stood up and he bent over and gave her a kiss. The waiter saw this and he motioned to the violinist and he picked up his instrument and he began to play the lovely lady beside him began to sing and Joey looked at Tea and he said "Dance with me."

Tea stood up and Joey walked to the area where people could dance and they dance to this song:

The Power Of Love by Celine Dion

The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes

I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake

(first chorus)  
cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outsides too  
Much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you

Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
cause I am always by your side

(repeat first chorus)

(second chorus)  
Were heading for something  
Somewhere Ive never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I cant go on  
Is light years away

(repeat first chorus)

(repeat second chorus)

When the song was over, both Joey and Tea wiped tears from their faces and they walked back to the table and as Joey pulled out her chair and Tea sat down, the waiter brought their food and as he sat it on the table he smiled and he left and they began to eat and it was the beginning of their lives together.

When they were done and Joey paid the bill, they walked outside and Tea whispered "Joey, I'm so happy and I can't wait to be your wife and make love to you as my husband."

Joey nearly tripped over his own feet when she said that and Tea giggled as he opened the door and she got into the car and when he was behind the wheel he said "It's all I can do not to take you to your apartment and carry you inside and ravish your body over and over, but I promised myself that when I found the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with that our wedding night would be the first time we expressed our love to each other and that's one promise I intend to keep."

When he got to her apartment and was walking her to her door, she turned and put her arms around his neck and she said "I love you too and I want our first time to be after we're married too." She kissed him then walked into the door and Joey walked back to his car and drove home.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter Eleven

Today Serenity is getting discharged and Joey is there to take her to their new home. As he opened the front door there stood Tea to greet them. "Welcome Home!" She said.

Serenity ran over and she hugged Tea and then she walked around the house and she loved it right away and then Joey said "Go look at your new room, it's the one on the right."

She walked into her room and tears ran down her face as she saw that everything was different. In one corner was a desk for her to do her homework on and there was also a laptop and printer, then another corner was a huge chair where she could curl up and watch the television that was suspended on the wall across from the chair, in the middle between the desk and the chair was a huge dresser with four huge drawers and four smaller ones and then on the other side of the room was her bed. The bed was round and the bedspread had multicolors on it and there were a dozen or more throw pillows on it.

She opened the closet doors and there was new clothes and they were all her favorite colors and she had lots of shoes and purses and she was so very happy because nothing was the same as it was in their old house. She ran out of her room and into the living room and she almost threw herself on both Joey and Tea and she was telling them how much she loved her new room and she was talking a mile a minute and that was the most beautiful sound to Joey.

Joey then suggested maybe they could go out to dinner, but Tea said "I don't have anything to change into." Joey smiled and then he said "Go look in the hall closet and see what's there."

Serenity looked at her brother and he whispered "Yesterday I called Mai and asked her for some help picking out a real nice outfit for Tea to wear and she chose one and I hope that she likes it." Rene hugged him and then she said "I'd better go get changed too." Then she ran to her room.

Tea came out of the bathroom with the new outfit and as she walked towards him she swayed her hips a little and he got kind of excited and she knew it and then as she stopped in front of him she said in a soft and sexy voice "How does it fit?"

Joey took a deep breath and then he said "You look beautiful in it and you darn well know it." She laughed out loud as she saw how distraught he was and then she held out her hand and he took it and when he stood up she noticed then how excited he really was and she whispered "Poor baby, that's what you get."

Joey groaned as he tried to walk to his room and when he got there he wanted to run back out there and grab her and make love to every inch of her body, but he just went to take a cold shower and get changed so that they could go out to dinner.

Serenity came out of her room and she was wearing one of the outfits that Tea chose for her and she looked so grown-up and Tea said "Honey, you're so beautiful tonight."

Rene smiled at her as she kissed Tea's cheek and she said "Thank you for being here for both me and Joey." Tea gave her a hug and then they heard "Can anyone get a hug around here?"

They turned around and there stood Joey and he was so damn handsome that he took Tea's breath away and Rene went over and she said "Joey, you are so good looking no wonder Tea loves you so."

Joey looked at Tea over Rene's head as he gave her an hug and then he said "Shall we go, I've made a reservation for seven tonight and we don't want to be late."

Joey drove to a very fancy restaurant and as the valet took the keys and parked his car the doorman opened the door and they went inside and both Tea and Serenity were both amazed by what they saw. There inside was a whole different world and the waiter said "Sir, do you have a reservation?"

"The Wheeler party" Joey said.

"This way please" and he took them to a very nice table and as he pulled out the chair for Serenity, Joey did the same for Tea and when they were all seated the waiter said "Would you like something to drink?"

Joey said "Just water please" and the waiter smiled and went to get their drinks and Serenity said "Joey this place is so amazing."

He smiled at her and then the waiter came back with their drinks and he said "Have you decided what you would all like to order?"

Joey said "We'd all like the chicken with the rice pilaf and green beans."

"Very good sir" the waiter said as he left to give their orders to the chef. Joey looked at Rene and he said "Sis, would you like to dance?"

Serenity smiled and she said "I'd love to." So Joey stood and he took her hand and they walked onto the dance floor and the band was playing "Butterfly Kisses" and as Joey took her into his arms she smiled up at him and she whispered "That's the song that daddy loved to hear." They danced around the floor and tears filled Joey's eyes as he remember how close he came to losing her and how thankful he was to God that she was going to be alright.

When the song ended he kissed her cheek and they walked back to the table as the waiter was bringing their food to the table. They ate and talked and laughed and it was the best time for all of them. When they were done eating the waiter asked "Do any of you want some dessert?" Rene smiled and said "Can I have a piece of cheese cake with some cherries on top?" Joey nodded to the waiter and he smiled and went to get her dessert.

When they were done, Joey paid the bill and as they walked outside the stars were out and the moon was full. Joey gave the valet the ticket and as they stood waiting for the car to be brought around, Joey said "Tonight I got to take my two best ladies out to dinner, I'm the luckiest man in the world." Tea and Serenity both kissed him on each cheek and then the car arrived and as they were helping the ladies into the car Joey gave the valet a tip and he drove home.

It was dark when they got back home and Joey said "Tea, please stay the night we have a spare bedroom and in the morning I'll drive you back to your place."

Serenity clapped her hands and Tea smiled at them and she said "Alright but I'll have to borrow one of your t-shirts to sleep in." Joey almost groaned at the thought of her wearing his t-shirt with only her panties on and then he went to his room and got her the shirt and he went to make sure all the doors and windows were locked as Tea and Serenity went to get the bed ready for her to sleep on.

Joey stood at the front door and was about to turn off the lights when he heard them scream and he ran to the room and there they both were on the bed screaming and pointing to the floor and there walking across the floor was a tiny house spider and Joey burst out laughing as he took a piece of paper and as the spider climbed onto the paper he went to the back door and he put it outside and then he walked back to the bedroom and as he went inside he found himself being beat in the head by pillows.

He raised his hands to keep from being hit and then he backed out of the room and as he closed he door he said "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." He then ran to his room and as he closed his door he heard "Are there really bed bugs?"

He chuckled to himself as he turned off the light and got into bed and he fell fast asleep. Down the hall both Tea and Serenity slept in the same bed and the lights were on just in case they saw a bed bug.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...Serenity has her first session with the psychiatrist, Nathan Peters.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Today was Serenity's first session with Nathan Peters and she was understandably nervous. As she walked into the Office Nathan smiled at her and said "Hello Serenity, how are you today?"

She sat down and she said "I'm a little nervous."

Nathan then said "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself."

Serenity began to feel a little less nervous as she told him "about her growing up and about her parents and her brother. She told him about the accident that took the lives of her parents and how it had been Joey who picked up the pieces and helped her to start to rebuild her life. She went on to say that if it weren't for her brother she didn't know where she'd be now, that it was his love and strength that kept them going."

Nathan then said "Are you doing better now?"

Serenity told him "We are now living in our new house and I feel like I'm finally freed from what hold that Bakura had on me and I love our new home."

Nathan then asked the one question that he didn't think she would be able to answer, but he had to ask it anyways "Are you going to tell your brother what happened to you?"

Serenity closed her eyes and then she said "I'm so scared to tell him because I couldn't stand it if he would hate me for what I caused."

Nathan then put down his pen and he said sternly "Listen to me, what happened to you was never your fault. No one wants to have their lives taken over by another person and especially the way that Bakura took over yours. You really have to be honest with him."

Serenity then said "When I tell him, can I tell him here?"

Nathan then said "If it makes you feel safer then yes, you can tell Joey all about that Bakura did to you."

Their time was almost up and Nathan said "You are a very brave young lady and you've come a long way since that happened to you, but we still have to dig a little deeper and find out what else is lurking in the back of your mind. I will see you in two days, so go out and make another appointment and I hope that what we talked about here today has helped."

Serenity walked out and she went over to the desk and she said "I need another appointment for two days."

Vicky smiled at her and she looked on the computer at the appointment sheet and she found that there was an opening for Monday at ten o'clock in the morning." Serenity told her "That will be fine" then she walked out of the building and she took out her cell phone and called Joey's phone and when he answered she said "Please come and get me and take me home."

Serenity was standing outside the building waiting for Joey when she heard a man's voice "Well hello there, are you lost?"

Serenity wanted to scream and then she remembered what her brother had taught her and she turned to the man and she said "If you don't get away from me I'll scream so loud that the police will hear me and you'll be arrested for attempting to pick up a minor."

The man went white and then he said "Sorry, you look a lot older then you are." Then the man left just as Joey was driving up.

Rene got into the car and Joey knew that something was wrong and he said "What's wrong?"

Rene smiled and she said "Absolutely nothing that I couldn't handle myself."

Joey shrugged and drove home and as he opened the door for her Serenity saw a package on the table by the couch and she turned to look at Joey and he said "It was delivered an hour ago and being it has your name on it I didn't open it."

Serenity started shaking and then she said "I can't open that, please will you open it for me."

Joey stood there and then he turned to her and he said "Rene, what in the hell is going on, please tell me the truth so that I can start to help you."

Just then Tea unlocked the door and walked in and she started to say something but when he felt the tension in the room she remained quiet and then Rene said "I'm afraid to tell you because if you ever think that I did something bad the I couldn't stand you turning away from me."

Joey took her hand and they walked over to the couch and sat down and then Joey said "Serenity please listen to me, I'm your brother and I love you so very much and there isn't anything that you could do or say that would make me turn away from you. Please tell me what happened."

Serenity looked up at Tea and she held out her hand and Tea went over and sat on the other side of her and then Rene said "I had feelings for Bakura and I knew that you'd never approve of them, so I secretly met him in the park and he told me that he liked me a lot. Well I guess it went to my head because I believed him and then one day he kissed me and I was gone.

Then then one night as I was sleeping I guess I started dreaming about Bakura because all of a sudden he was there in my dreams and he started laughing manically and then he began touching me all over my body and that caused me to get excited and he laughed all the more. The next morning when I woke up my panties were wet and I felt weird. I took a shower and got ready for school.

Bakura told me how he really liked me but I never asked him about my dream because I was embarrassed that he might laugh at me. He went on to tell me that he'd like to get to know me better but he knew that Joey wouldn't let that happen so we had to steal away to see each other.

That evening when I got home from school and after we had dinner and I went to my room to do my homework, all I could do was to think about Bakura and that night when I went to sleep there he was again and well what he did to my body was worse then he did the first time and when I tried to stop him well his laughter was so loud that I tried to scream but I couldn't.

Then the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital and seeing you and I started crying because you wanted to know what happened and I knew that if I told you then you'd try to get Bakura and he'd probably kill you and I couldn't loose you not after we lost mom and dad."

Tear were flowing down Joey and Tea's faces and then he said "Rene I'm sorry that I couldn't have stopped that bastard from doing that to you. I was suppose to keep you safe that's what I promised mom and dad just before they left on that trip and I failed you and I failed them."

Serenity grabbed hold of Joey's face and she forced him to look at her and she said "Joey you didn't fail anyone, what happened no one could of known what was going on unless they knew about shadow magic. Please stop blaming yourself because I never blamed you and I need your help to get better."

Tea turned to Serenity and she said "That took a lot of courage to tell us what happened and I'm so proud of you. Now we can all work together to help you fight your demons and when you've won we can then all celebrate and Joey and I can be married and well not to sound like corny We can all live happily ever after."

This caused all of them to start laughing and then Joey said "Sis, I'm so damn proud to have you as my sister and I know that mom and dad are here around us giving you their love and strength and that after all this is over you'll be strong and able to go on with your life."

They all hugged each other and then Rene said "Can we cook dinner here, I'm tired of going out to dinner."

Joey got up and he walked to the kitchen and he said "I'll go to the store and buy some charcoal and we can cook steaks outside and maybe we can even have baked potatoes and some corn on the cob."

Joey grabbed his keys and was going to the door when Tea said "Joey you'll have to buy some corn because we don't have any." He blew her a kiss and then was out the door and as they heard his car drive away Serenity looked at Tea and she asked "Do you still love me even after you found out what happened to me?"

Tea grabbed her and held her in her arms and she said "I feel the same way that Joey does, I love you and nothing you can do or say will ever stop me from loving you."

They stood there holding each other and crying when Serenity remembered the package and she said "I wonder what's inside that package?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

Serenity whispered "I wonder what's in that package?"

She and Tea walked into the living room and there sat the package and as they cautiously approached it, Serenity touched Tea's hand and she whispered "I'm afraid of what might be in it."

Tea then said "If it was delivered and Joey took it and placed it on the table then it can't be anything that would hurt you, so you stay here and I'll go open it and then you can come see what's inside."

Tea started to reach for the package when the phone rang and both of them jumped and screamed and then Serenity picked up the phone and in a very squeaky voice she said "Wheeler residence, may I help you?"

She heard Joey's voice and he said "Oh yea, the package on the table is from Mai and she told me that she had a surprise for you."

Rene wanted to reach through the line and strangle him but she said "Thanks for telling me now, both of us nearly wet our pants when the phone rang."

Joey's laughter was all she could hear as she hung up the phone and she turned to Tea and she said "That was Joey and he said that the package was from Mai and that she had a surprise inside for me."

Tea's hand went up to her throat and she said "When he comes back I'm so going to get him."

Serenity sat down next to Tea and she opened the package and inside she found the most beautiful dress and there was a note and it said "Hon, this is for you to wear to the Wedding because it's the same color as Tea's gown which is almost done. Tell Tea that she needs to come in for a fitting tomorrow and Rene, I'm so damn glad that you're going to be alright and listen you have the best damn brother any girl could ask for. Love, Mai."

Serenity took out the dress and it was a floor length gown and it was peach color and on the bodice were tiny flowers that were individually sewn on by hand. It had an empire waist and long sleeves and inside the box was a pair of the sweetest gloves and there was even a pair of shoes that had princess heels. Serenity held it up to her and Tea had tears running down her face as she said "Rene, you're going to look so beautiful in that dress."

They heard the car pull into the driveway and Serenity took her dress and things to her room and she hung up the dress and put it in the closet because she didn't want Joey to know what she'd look like before the Wedding.

Joey came in and he was bombarded with pillows and he nearly dropped the bag of groceries but he managed to put them on the floor and then he held up his hands and he said "I give up, what did I do now?"

Serenity and Tea burst out laughing and then Rene said "Well you didn't tell me who the package was from and so Tea was going to open it up to see what was inside and it was so quiet in here and then the phone rang and scared the devil out of us."

Joey was laughing so hard that he sat on the floor holding his sides and then Tea went over and she sat down next to him and she said "Oh so you think that was funny do you, well I'll show you whats funny."

She then proceeded to tickle him and then Rene joined in and he was laughing so hard that he nearly wet his pants and through the laughter he begged them to stop so he could go to the bathroom."

They both stopped and he finally got off the floor and ran to the bathroom, while Tea and Serenity took the groceries to the kitchen and then Joey came into the kitchen and he asked "Am I forgiven for scaring you both?"

Tea went over and kissed him and then she said "Why don't you go get that grill going and we'll get the steaks ready because I'm starving."

He took the charcoal and went outside to get the grill ready and as he was waiting for the flames to go down he said to himself "I'm one hell of a lucky guy, I not only have the best sister in the world but I have the love of a woman that I've loved for a long time." He was lost in thought when Tea touched his arm and he jumped and she giggled and said "Here are the steaks."

Joey took the plate from here and he put his arm around her waist and he kissed her and when he lifted his head he whispered "I can't wait to marry you because I'm so horny that I don't know if I'll make it through the day."

Tea pretended to be offended and she smacked his arm and she said "Oh my, that's no way to talk to the woman you're going to marry, then she smiled and whispered in his ear, you're not the only one who's horny here." She then turned around and went inside and left him groaning to himself.

Dinner that night was great and they laughed and laughed and when the dishes were done, Tea said "Well I have to get home and make sure that I have everything that I'm going to need for the Wedding and the Honeymoon."

She winked at Joey and he kind of smiled at her and then he said "Come on, we'll drive you home." He knew that if Rene was with them he wouldn't try anything and Tea knew it and she laughed as she walked out to the car.

He pulled up in front of Tea's apartment and he got out and opened her door and helped her out and as they walked to the door, Rene sat in the car and she smiled as she thought "Soon Tea will be my sister-in-law and I can't wait." Joey took her key and he unlocked the door and gave her back her key then he took her in his arms and throughly kissed her and as he lifted his head he softly said "I love you my lady, good-night and pleasant dreams." Then he walked back to the car giggling to himself.

Tea stood there and she touched her lips and as she walked inside and locked the door she said "Oh that man, he knows damn well that I won't be able to sleep now that he's got me all worked up." She walked to her bedroom and got her nightgown and went to the bathroom and took a cold shower and as the water hit her body she nearly screamed out loud. She toweled off and then she said "Hope you like cold showers too." Then she got into bed and closed her eyes and went to sleep and she dreamed of her and Joey making love and it was such a beautiful dream and she had a smile on her face as she was dreaming.

When Joey parked the car, Rene got out and ran into the house and as Joey locked his car he was walking kind of weird because when he kissed Tea thinking to get her excited well it backfired and he was so hard that it hurt to walk. After making sure that the doors and windows were locked he walked to his room and went into the bathroom and took a cold shower and when the cold water hit his erection he nearly screamed out loud. After he toweled off he put on clean shorts and got into bed and he went to sleep and he had a very erotic dream of making love to Tea and well he had a smile on his face as he dreamed.

Serenity got out the dress and she tried it on and it fit perfectly and she twirled around in front of the mirror and then she took the dress off hung it back up and got into her pajamas and got into bed, turned off the light and went to sleep and she slept peacefully all night long.

When they got up the next morning, Rene found Joey was already up and he had fixed breakfast and as she sat down he said "Remember you have an appointment with Nathan today."

She smiled at him and she said "I know and since I've been talking to him I've felt that I'm getting my life back."

Joey's prayers were coming true, she was getting better and he knew that soon she'd be the sister that he thought he lost and tears filled his eyes and he listened to what she was saying and when they were through eating, she went to get ready and he did the dishes.

Nathan smiled as he saw Serenity in the Office and when he called her to come into the Office he noticed how brighter her steps were and he knew that soon she wouldn't need to talk to him anymore that she'd be Serenity Wheeler again and he was happy that he could help her find her way back.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

Today was Serenity's last session with Nathan and as they were talking he noticed how much more relaxed and happier she was and he was glad that he could help her help herself.

"Are you excited about going to school this year?" He asked her.

Serenity's eyes lit up as she said "Oh yes, I'm so happy. Joey and Tea are taking me shopping for new clothes and supplies and I can hardly wait to see all my friends again."

"Have you decided what you'd like to do when you get out of High School?" Nathan asked.

Serenity smiled as she said "Yes I have, I'd like to go to College and get a degree in Psychology and someday I'd love to work with children who are abused or neglected and just needs someone to talk to, I'm also going to try to stop the abuse that children suffer everyday at the hands of their families or strangers."

Nathan knew that whatever she wanted to do, Serenity was going to succeed at whatever she had her heart on. He also knew that she'd make a damn good councilor and that any child would have someone who would fight for their rights.

When their time was over and he walked her to the door she turned to him and she said "If it wasn't for you being here for me to talk to I know that I would of just fallen through the cracks but you were here and I will forever be thankful for all that you've done to help me find my way back." She then gave him a kiss on his cheek and as she left he smiled and then he went back into his Office and closed the door and got ready for his next patient.

When Serenity left the Office she found Tea there waiting for her and Serenity ran over and asked "Where's Joey?"

Tea smiled and she told her "He's home and I thought that maybe you'd like to come with me, I have to go to Mai's so she can see if the gown she's making me fits properly."

Serenity clapped her hands and she said "I'd love to come."

So together they left and got into Joey's car and Tea drove to Mai's. As Tea drove, Serenity looked at her and she asked "Where are you and Joey going to have the Wedding?"

Tea glanced at Rene and she said "We thought that we'd just go the City Hall and have the Justice of the Peace marry us, why?"

Serenity smiled and she said "Oh, no reason."

When Mai opened the door she smiled as she saw Serenity was there with Tea and Mai asked her "Did the dress I sent you fit alright?"

Serenity gave her a hug and said " Yes it did and it's the most beautiful dress that I've ever seen and thank you for making it for me."

Tea put on the Wedding Gown that Mai was making for her and it fit perfectly and as she stood there in front of the mirror, Tea started to cry "I can't believe that it's me in the mirror, I feel like a princess."

Mai and Serenity wiped away the tears from their eyes and then Mai said "I have a couple more things to do and then the gown will be done and if you'd like I can keep it here till the day of the Wedding."

Tea took the gown off and she told Mai "Thank you, that way Joey won't see it till we get married."

As they went into the kitchen Mai asked "Would either of you like to have some pizza?"

Serenity's eyes lit up and then Tea laughed and she said "Mai, she's Joey's sister what do you think?"

They all started laughing as Mai called and had two extra large pizza's delivered to her apartment. As they ate the pizza and talked it was one of the best days that Serenity had and when they had to leave she said "Tea, Mai thank you both for inviting me to come along I had a really great time today."

Mai smiled as she gave Serenity a kiss and then she said "Would it be alright if I do your hair for the Wedding?"

Serenity wanted to jump up and down she was so happy and she said "I'd love that."

They both told Mai good-bye and then Tea drove back to the house where they found Joey asleep on the couch and it looked like he had pizza too.

They both laughed as they cleaned up the mess and then Serenity said "Can we go shopping this week-end?"

Then they heard a voice from behind them and they turned around to see Joey sitting up and rubbing his eyes and he said "That's fine by me."

Tea and Serenity started laughing and Joey sat there wondering what in the world was wrong with them. Tea then said "I have to get home and get somethings done before we can do anything, Joey can you give me a ride home?"

Joey stood up and stretched and it was all Tea could do not to jump his bones because when he stretched he flexed his muscles and oh if he didn't look good enough to eat. Tea went over and handed him his keys and then he said "Come on sis, lets take Tea home."

Serenity asked "Have you decided where the Wedding is going to be?"

Joey said "We thought that we'd just go to City Hall and get married, why do you have a suggestion?"

Serenity smiled and she said "Why don't you have the Wedding in the back yard, we could decorate it and it would be so beautiful, don't you both think?"

Tea looked at Joey and he winked at her as he said "Sis, I think that would be a great idea."

Serenity smiled and then she said "We look at different things to decorate the back yard when we go shopping this week-end couldn't we?"

Tea turned around and looked at Serenity and she said "I know the perfect place to go to and oh, we'll have the time of our lives there."

Joey groaned as he said "Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like going there?"

Rene laughed and then she said "I'm so happy that you two are getting married."

When they got to Tea's they all got out of the car and as Joey kissed Tea, Serenity smiled and then Tea turned to her and she said "I'm glad that we're getting married too, not only am I marrying the most wonderful man in the world, I'm getting a sister too."

Serenity hugged Tea and then Joey said "If you two don't stop with the tears I'm going to be crying too."

Tea and Rene laughed as they wiped the tears away and then Tea said "I'll see both of you tomorrow and Joey, wear a pair of comfortable shoes since we'll be doing a lot of walking."

Joey grabbed Tea and he throughly kissed her and as he turned around to leave he whispered "Good-night beautiful lady, dream a little dream of me."

Tea groaned and he laughed as he walked to the car and as he got behind the wheel he blew Tea a kiss and then he drove back to the house.

Tea went inside and as she leaned against the door she thought "I'm the luckiest woman on the face of the earth." Then she went to the bathroom and took a shower and got ready for bed.

Joey pulled into the driveway and as they got out of the car Joey looked up towards the heavens and he silently said "Dad, Mom I hope you love Tea as much as I do."

Then they went inside and after Joey locked the doors he too took a shower and got ready for bed.

Rene called out "Good-night Joey, and he answered "Goodnight sis" then they both laughed because it was almost as if they were the Walton's saying good-night to everyone.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh of the song in this chapter...

Chapter Fifteen

Serenity called Mai and asked her help in making out the Wedding Invitations and Mai told her "Hon, have Joey bring you over when he has time and tell him that I need to figure out what kind of hair style to do your hair for the Wedding."

Joey dropped Rene over at Mai's and as they sat down at the table Serenity said "I've written something and I want you to tell me if it's alright."

Serenity Wheeler

Would like to invite you to the Wedding of:

Joseph William Wheeler

and

Tea Marie Gardner

To be held on the 1st of May, 2008

The Wedding will be held in the back yard of the Wheeler residence.

Please R.S.V.P as soon as possible.

Mai listened and when Serenity was through, Mai had tears in her eyes as she said "Hon that's beautiful, now all we have to do is go to the printers and get copies made out and then we need to address envelopes and put the invitations in them and mail them out."

When they got back from the printers, Serenity said "How much do I owe you?" Mai smiled as she told her "Nothing, I wanted to help you and lets just call it even, because you are one hell of a great sister and I'm glad to call you my friend."

While Serenity was at Mai's, Joey and Tea were in different rooms working on their vows and just before Joey had to go pick up Rene they finally got done. When Joey knocked on Mai's door, he prayed that what he had written was going to be alright. Mai opened the door and when Joey came in he was really surprised to see all the envelopes that Rene had in a box and when he asked about what they were, she told him "They are the invitations to you and Tea's Wedding."

Joey smiled and kissed her and then he said "Mai, thank you for all you've done for Tea and Rene you are one really nice friend and then he kissed her cheek and then he and Serenity walked out and went to the car and he drove home.

The back yard was beautiful and everyone that Serenity sent an invitation to had written back that they would be coming to the Wedding. She was so happy and as she got ready she closed her eyes and she said "Mom, Dad today Joey is marrying the most beautiful woman and I love her and I know that you both love her too."

She opened the door when Mai knocked and as Mai fixed her hair she looked in the mirror and she couldn't believe what she saw, there looking back at her was someone who looked like a princess and she turned to Mai and she threw her arms around her and kissed her and said "Thank you for everything." Mai smiled and then she said "I have to go help Tea with her gown and fix her hair, see you later."

Tea was a nervous wreck and when Mai opened the door she nearly burst into tears. "I can't go through with this, I'm not good enough for him." Tea cried.

Mai laughed and said "Tea Marie stop it, you are going to marry Joey and live together forever. Now shall we get your gown on and then I can do your hair."

Joey was just as nervous as he was trying to tie his damn tie and he wasn't having any luck at all, then the door opened and in walked Solomon and he smiled a he walked up behind Joey and he reached around and he tied the tie and then he said "Joseph stop being so nervous, you remind me of your father on his Wedding Day."

Joey laughed and then they heard the music and he wanted to run, but Solomon said "Come on, your lovely bride to be awaits you."

Tristan knocked on the door and when Mai opened it she smiled and said "She's really nervous, but she's ready." Tristan smiled as she saw her in that beautiful gown and he said "You're a vision in white, let's go so that you can marry that man of yours."

Joey stood there beside Solomon and when he saw Tea walking along side of Tristan well he almost couldn't breathe because she was so beautiful in that gown. Tristan placed her hand in Joey's and then he said "You better make her happy, or I'll come back and kick your ass."

Joey smiled as he gently placed her hand in his and they turned towards the Minister and he said "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered her to join these two in holy matrimony. Each of them has written their vows and now I would like to ask Tea to read hers first."

Tea's Vows:

We have been friends for years, but I always loved you but was terrified what it would do to our friendship. Then one day it just happened, I looked your way and something in your glance to me that I might have a chance so I told you that I loved you and you smiled and kissed me and told me that you had always loved me too. Today I'm the happiest woman in the world, because not only do I have a best friend, I'm getting a husband and father of our children. I Tea Marie Gardner take you Joseph William Wheeler as my wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do us part.

"Now I would like Joseph to read his vows." The Minister said.

Joey's Vows:

I've walked around always looking for something but I never knew what it was till you came into my life. At first I thought that I was dreaming that someone as beautiful as you are could ever give me a second look, but you did and I will forever love you for wanting to become my friend, wife and mother of our children. I Joseph William Wheeler take you Tea Marie Gardner as my wedded wife, to have and to hold till death we do part.

When Joey was through the Minister said "Who gives these two people away?" Then everyone stood up and said "WE DO!" The Minister then said "By the power vested in my by the town of Domino, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Joey lifted Tea's veil and he kissed her and I mean it was one hell of a kiss. Everyone there cheered and clapped and then they held hands and as they went back inside the house, Serenity was there and she said "Welcome Home, Mr. & Mrs. Joseph Wheeler."

There was cake and ice cream and as everyone stood around they each told both Joey and Tea how glad that they were that they finally got married, including Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Serenity then said "Alright, Mai says that the newly married couple has to dance the first dance together so Joey and Tea come on over here and dance together please. She then turned on the stereo and the song started and Joey dance with his bride.

The Keeper Of The Stars by Tracy Byrd

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heavens smiling down on me  
As I look at you tonight

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doing  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
Ive got all Ill ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I dont deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude

So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doing  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
Ive got all Ill ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew

When the song was over there wasn't a dry eye anywhere in the room. Then Rene said "My gift to my brother and his new wife is this, I'm staying with Mai for a couple of days so that they can have some privacy to do what married couples do when they first get married."

Both Joey and Tea turned beet red as the others laughed and then Serenity turned to Mai and she said "Did I say something wrong?"

Mai smiled at her and then she said "Hon, I'll explain it to you when you are a little older. Everyone lets all go and leave the happy couple alone." So one by one they all left and they all congratulated both Tea and Joey and when the last person left and they were alone, Tea looked at Joey and she said "I'm kind of scared, I'm a virgin and I don't know what to do."

Joey walked over and took her into his arms and he said "Tea, I'm scared too, but together we can figure out what to do and I bet we'll have lots of fun doing it." So long into the night they did just that, they discovered what it meant to be married and they loved every minute of it. As they laid in each others arms, Joey said "I really think that it was the keeper of the stars that brought us together." Tea kissed him and they fell asleep together.

At Mai's, Serenity said "I'm so glad that Joey and Tea finally got together because they deserve to have happiness and it was because of them that I found the courage to discover my own happiness. It was really the keeper of the stars that brought Tea to Joey and he gave Joey the strength to help me fight and find my way back."

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh, emochick131 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story..


End file.
